Only Looking Forward
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Cosmo just about had it with Mama Cosma's judgement over Wanda, and finally lies to her face so he could build a new life that he always wanted with his girlfriend. However, Wanda might've had it just as much with Big Daddy. Ultimately, they know where their hearts belong. (One-shot, a.k.a, the famous milk lie)


**K, so I wrote this in relation to my proposal story, but it can be read on it's own. All my FoP stories reference each other, anyway. (Thank u CRS0915 for the suggestion!)**

***Please note: I'm beginning to run out of one-shot ideas, so make sure to read my note at the end! **

* * *

"_Cosmo Julius Cosma_! You get down here this instant!"

Cosmo's stomach dropped at the sound of his mother's heated anger. The young fairy stood in the middle of the wreckage that was his room, completely torn apart in his desperate attempts to find the one object he had been looking hours for. He watched the bedroom door that led into the hallway with terrified eyes, clutching the small engagement ring and burying it deeply into his pocket. He was hoping that he could sneak out to see Wanda before his mother got home, and deal with her anger later. Tonight was especially important, and it made Cosmo all the more terrified.

"COSMO!"

"C-coming!" Carefully, the green fairy floated his way downstairs, patting the ring in his pocket to make sure it still remained there. It would not leave his clutches until the moment was his and he may ask Wanda an important question. Cosmo had been determined many times in his life, but never quite like this.

There was just one thing standing in his way.

Cosmo reached the bottom of the stairs, only to be greeted with an angry Mama Cosma; Her arms were crossed and her look was so chilling it could cause another ice age.

"Yes, mama?"

"YOU have some explaining to do, young man! Where were you last night!?"

"W-what do you mean..?" Cosmo played dumb.

"When you are not living at the Fairy Academy for some..RIDICULOUS godparent training, I expect you to be home when back in town!"

"But, you were asleep when I got home last night!" Cosmo tried reasoning, ringing his hands together nervously. "A-and, in the morning you were already gone for the whole day.."

"I'm your mother, Cosmo." Mama Cosma pointed out. "When you're back home, you listen to me. And you tell me exactly where, when, and _whom_ you are with at all times! That is not a request."

"But-"

"Not buts, Cosmo-lo-lo. Go to your room."

Cosmo turned to do as he was told through instinct, but then stopped with wide eyes. Arching a brow, he briefly remembered a conversation from a few nights black flash through his mind.

_"Cosmo, are you sure I can't just pick you up from your house?"_

_"What if mama sees you..?"_

_Her pink eyes glowed so incredibly bright under the moonlight that Cosmo briefly forgot what they were talking about. She reached over and clutched his hand, her soft touch allowing him to shiver._

_"You know we can't just keep avoiding our parents every time we come home from the academy.."_

_Cosmo looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Wanda." He sniffed. "I'm sorry I haven't told her the truth.."  
_

_"It's okay." Wanda smiled. "Neither of us have a clean sweep, it's fine. We'll figure something out, I know it."_

_"What if she finds out?"_

_Wanda stroked his palm. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do. But_ you're_ an adult, Cosmo. Your mother can't control everything, forever."_

With Wanda's words plastered in his head, the green fairy scowled and turned back around.

"Mama, I'm not in high school anymore." Cosmo continued to argue.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I-" Cosmo swallowed, his throat becoming sore. "I was a teenager six years ago, but I-I'm an adult now. I'm gonna be a godparent soon!" He finished the last reason with a huge smile, hoping his mother would give him some sort of gratitude for being so close to an accomplishment.

"Oh Cosmo, when are you gonna let that silly fantasy go?"

Cosmo then frowned. "Fantasy..?"

"You cannot go on to be a godparent. You belong in Fairy World, with me." She held a hand to her chest. Cosmo seemed to cringe. Spending the rest of his life here really didn't seem ideal. Wanda always talked about how much the world has to offer, and Cosmo felt as though neither of them barely even had a glimpse of what that could be like. There was a life for him outside the walls of this house, outside of the academy, he could feel it. A life with Wanda.

"Mama, aren't you proud of me..?" Cosmo quietly asked.

Mama Cosma seemed somewhat taken by surprise. "Oh Cosmo-lo-lo, of course I am." She smiled with open arms, a little too joyfully.

"As a godparent, though.." Cosmo corrected.

Mama Cosma's smile slowly faded, and she held her son's gaze. Through silence, even Cosmo could figure out that his dream was of no importance to his mother at all.

"I wanna be a godparent, mama.." Cosmo said. "And I want you to be happy with that."

"Honey bun, I need to protect you."

Cosmo creased his brow in confusion. Even in his slow-functioning mind, that didn't seem like a valid reason.

"Protect me from what?"

"You know you have a tendency to run into trouble. Just think of Atlantis."

In anger, Cosmo through his fists to his sides. "I can SO stay out of trouble!"

"Now don't you fret with me." Mama Cosma warned with a wave of her finger. "Not without me, and you know it."

Cosmo was starting to become infuriated. As he grew older, his mother's constant undermining became more and more evident to him as a way to keep him for herself. Being raised most of his life mainly by his mother, Cosmo had grown to be a very respectful gentleman towards women. But sometimes, his mother would use that reason as a form of manipulation to never question her. With a fury, he knew in that moment his mother was more selfish than ever.

And he's had enough.

"You don't want to lose me."

"Exactly, glad we can agree!" Mama Cosma smiled, turning to float to the kitchen.

"I'm not finished." Cosmo crossed his arms, allowing his mother to stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh Cosmo, why are you always trying to hurt your mother." Mama Cosma pouted, clutching her chest. Cosmo couldn't keep from rolling his eyes. There she goes again, playing victim as though he did something wrong.

"If you didn't want to lose me...you'd let me go.." Cosmo muttered.

Mama Cosma gasped. "What has gotten into you? My little Cosmo would never say that!"

"I'm not little, anymore!" Cosmo complained.

"With a tone like that, you certainly are!"

"But I wanna see the world and help kids!" Cosmo clasped his hands together in an emotional appeal. "I don't wanna stay in this house forever, mama! I'm so tired of always having to do what you tell me! And I don't think I have to anymore...'cause now I can be the adult. Y-yeah!" He pointed a thumb to his chest as his mother looked on nervously at his growing confidence. "I'm almost done training at an important job. The BEST job for a fairy! And even better, I'm almost there with _Wanda_!"

Cosmo slapped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes.

"_Wanda_?!" Mama Cosma hissed. "Good heavens, are you still running around with that pink, sorry excuse for a young lady!?"

Cosmo scowled. "Hey, she's not-!"

"Eurgh!" Mama Cosma shook her hands free of dust as though she touched something foul. "I thought we've moved passed this! Exactly how long have you been parading around with her behind my back?!"

"Not long.." Cosmo lied. Him and Wanda had been inseparable since the day she left Juandissimo in their senior year of Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High.

"How long, Cosmo!"

"Not long! Okay!?" Cosmo argued, wanting to avoid more trouble.

Mama Cosma scoffed. "I honestly could never understand your obsession with that girl. She's nothing but trouble!"

"But Mama, she's wonderful!"

"She's a Fairywinkle!" Mama Cosma bellowed. "Her father is the CEO of a large industry and I'm sure he spoils her and her equally brat sister rotten!"

"No, she's not like that.." Cosmo's voice trembled with fear. All that he was afraid of was coming true. "Mama, she helped me pass high school and deal with Luther and those guys. R-remember Luther?" He tried reasoning with his mother, hoping desperately she'd understand. Or at least listen. "I-I couldn't have done any of that without Wanda.."

"You could do PLENTY without Wanda."

"That's not true!" Cosmo's fear was slowly transitioning to rage. "I need her, mama! I need her more than anything!"

"You need your _mother_!" Mama Cosma snapped. "I know you better than anyone!"

"If you really knew me, you'd know how badly I want this life!"

"She can't take care of you like I can!"

"I don't want her taking care of me!" Cosmo's face was flushed red with anger and frustration. "I love her, and she loves me!"

"She'll use you and be done with you in no time." Mama Cosma scoffed as she went and picked up the fairy male from the kitchen table. She shuffled through it and continued to avoid her son's pleads. Cosmo nearly lost his composure at her absolute bitterness towards Wanda. "That's all those upper-class fairy women are. Jumping from man to man!"

"You don't even know her..." Cosmo mumbled under his breath.

Mama Cosma looked up with a cocked eyebrow. She tossed the stack of mail back onto the table that landed with a heavy thump, putting her hands on her hips. "What did you say to me, young man?"

"I-I said," Cosmo puffed his chest out. "You don't even know her."

Mama Cosma glared daggers. "I. Know. Enough." She spoke through gritted teeth.

She was surprised when Cosmo didn't so much flinch from her tone. "Mama," he spoke, "you are so selfish."

His mother gasped. "How dare-"

"You may love me, mama. But that doesn't mean you know how to!" Cosmo crossed his arms. "If it weren't for Wanda, I wouldn't have gotten this far! That's the truth mama, why can't you accept that? I have, and I love it! I love _her_! She's kind, and-and sweet, and joyful, and kind-wait I said that, and smart, and comforting, and beautiful, and-and if I could think of all the other nice words she's all that! And Wanda cares about me, mama. _Me_. Not Juandissimo, not Luther, not...Binky?" Cosmo shook his head, sobering once more. "ME! She wants only me, and I want only her! I only want Wanda! And I wish you would, too!"

And with that, the green fairy turned his back on his mother. He didn't say another word, but could feel Mama Cosma's shocked stare observing him. Maybe she didn't know as much about her son that she claimed to have, because neither one of them would've expected that. Cosmo said what he said. Maybe it came from what he learned from Wanda, but so what if it did? His mama could learn a lesson or two from Wanda on how _good_ influence works.

But he knew perfectly well, Mama Cosma was not one to change her mind.

"You don't see that girl under anymore circumstances, is that clear?"

Cosmo stayed silent.

"Is that CLEAR, Cosmo Julius?"

As the new harsh truth about his mother dawned upon Cosmo, he knew it was time to make his own decisions. "Yes." He lied.

Mama Cosma was silent for another few moments. "Good." She said. "Why don't you go wash up, and we can talk this out over dinner?" Cosmo listened as she began to rustle around the kitchen. With an exhausted ache in his heart, he began to float to the bathroom.

"Oh shoot, we're out of milk."

Cosmo turned back around.

His mother lifted her head from behind the fridge. "Cosmo, will you be a dear and go get some?"

As Mama Cosma continued to move around the kitchen, an idea began to creep up on Cosmo. Not one that he was admittedly proud of, but he knew if he didn't go through with it, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

The ring that remained in his pocket was left behind by his father. The one he so desperately wished was here to support him at a time like this. He would've loved Wanda. Cosmo may not remember him well, but he just knew he would. If there was anything the young fairy learned on his own was that Wanda was his life. She allowed him to believe that he could do just about anything that he puts his good spirit and mind to. She allowed him to believe that anything was possible, because she already accomplished the impossible by loving him. She was worth fighting wands and wings for.

And she was worth leaving all else behind.

"One percent or two?" Cosmo asked his mother.

"One, thank you dear."

Cosmo took a moment to look at the woman who raised him, taking a second to be thankful for all that she _did_ do. While she could take credit for some things, she couldn't for everything. And her disbelief in her son's aspirations, but most importantly in his love for Wanda, well...it made one thing clear.

A life without his mother was bearable. But, a life without Wanda wasn't a life at all.

"Bye, mama." He said for the final time, opening the front door.

"Bye, my Cosmo-lo-lo. See you soon." She spoke cluelessly. The green fairy shut the door behind him, before the guilt could prone his heart not to.

Cosmo took in a shuttered breath, taking a second to process what in the right mind he was doing. He felt crazy, but at the same time, every inch of his heart and soul couldn't give him a reason not to.

Well, maybe the off chance of Wanda rejecting him completely.

No. No, he refused to believe that possibility.

He took another moment to look back at the house behind him. The house that he grew up in. What once use to be a comforting place to ease his weakened mind from the hardships of growing up, now stood as an ill reminder of what was holding him back from his true love. That, he just couldn't stand.

Scowling in determination, Cosmo poofed up his car. He hopped into the front seat, before driving off from his house, from his street, and before his little heart could process it, from his neighbourhood. He kept the idea of only Wanda being ahead and waiting, the only one who would never hold him back.

From that day, Cosmo only ever looked forward.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a more well-bred neighbourhood of Fairy World in the Fairywinkle mansion, a young pink fairy stared at herself in the vanity of her mirror in her room. She adjusted the thin straps of her yellow sundress. More or less, Wanda felt nervous. Not about meeting Cosmo, but because coming home from the academy on weekends, sometimes weeks, was becoming more and more difficult for her and Cosmo's hidden relationship from their parents. The less time spent with Big Daddy, the more he grew suspicious.

That is, the time he'd have to spend with her.

Wanda gave a 'humph' in superiority. What was it to her father that she was always out when he was the one putting his work in front of anything?

Using her wand to flick the lights of her vanity off, Wanda left her room. Every inch she floated, she was wary of her surroundings. She could easily poof outside, but what were the odds that her father's men were lounging there? Blonda didn't seem to be home, at least she didn't think so. She hadn't heard her whininess throughout the house at all, today.

When she made it down the stare case, she quickly headed towards the door before she heard; "Oi, little cannoli, what's this about?"

Wanda flinched with her hand nearly touching the knob. She straightened up, before turning to face her father with a smile.

"Hi, daddy." She grinned a little too widely.

"Don't give me that." He scowled. "Whataya think you're doing?"

"Going out with the girls." Wanda straight up lied.

"Peach, all ya do is go out lately!" Big Daddy said. "You act like you don't got no family, anymore."

"I'm sorry, daddy. But, you've been so busy-"

"Oi, don't give me that." Big Daddy warned with a sturdy finger. "Who's in charge of this house?"

As if on cue, Blonda came floating in with a magazine. "You are, daddy." She spoke all syrupy-sweet.

Wanda rolled her eyes with a reoccurring thought. _Suck up._

"An' who makes the rules?"

Big Daddy eyed Wanda, as her sister looked up from her magazine at the two.

"You do, daddy." Wanda sighed.

"That's right." Big Daddy nodded, crossing his arms. "You wanna tell me why you're out all the time?"

Wanda nervously ran her hands up her bare arms. While it was relatively easy to sneak around when her father was busy, being caught by him was a pretty hopeless end. Lying wasn't hard for Wanda, but under her father's glare it made her want to melt into a meek little puddle. And god forbid he found out you were lying..

As Wanda stuttered for an explanation, Blonda budded in. "Like she said, just her and _the girls_." She teased. "I mean, it's not like she's going out on a date or anything. Not even-oh, I don't know, an _idiot_, would think of dating her."

Wanda's face heated up at Blonda nearly exposing her relationship, eyeing her smirk-faced sister angrily. "Well, any hypothetical _idiot_ wouldn't just date me for nothing. Maybe this potential _idiot _actually has a bigger heart than anyone in this house and can teach a few things to a certain blonde attention seeker on how to care for someone other than herself!"

"UGH! You are so infuriating!" Blonda complained with a stomp of her foot. "Daddy, make her stop!"

"Oh, grow up you drama queen."

"Wanda," Big Daddy warned, "you know that's no way to talk to your family. Blonda works hard at what she does, jus' like your old man!"

"Work hard?" Wanda snapped. "As if I haven't?"

Blonda's obnoxious laughter nearly popped Wanda's eardrum. "You, work hard? So that you can go running along with human children just to praise the ground that they walk on?"

"How many times do I have to explain this until it gets through to your thick head?" Wanda said, with a grip of her fists. "Godparenting is the most honourable, and might I add persevering job, there is known to fairy kind! And I'm so close to actually becoming one."

"Cannoli, you've gotta stop putting your head in the clouds." Big Daddy reasoned.

"Daddy, we already live in the clouds."

"Wanda, you're a Fairywinkle, it's time you start acting like one." Her father warned. "No daughter of mine will-"

"Work at a job that doesn't uphold our kind." Wanda finished with an eye roll.

"Oh, so now you're being smart?" Big Daddy's voice grew louder. "You keep that attitude up young lady, and you can bet you won't be going back to that academy."

"What? You can't do that! I'm an adult now, I can make my own life decisions!"

"And I'm still your father, so I'm trynna make sure you pick wisely."

"Wisely? Blonda's a struggling actor with zero luck, why aren't you upset with her?"

"'Cause Blonda's working her tail feathers off at a job that'll make her name big. That's good exploit for the family AND company name. Being some wish granter ain't gonna do zip o' that, Wanda!"

In built up frustration, Wanda suppressed another sigh. "How did we even get on this? Can I please, _please_, just go see my friends and talk about this another time?" She turned to open the door, before her father stopped her.

"Now hold on just a minute." Big Daddy halted Wanda with a grasp of her shoulder, turning her back around. "I already told you you've been out a lot, peach. And you've got that guilty look like your mother used to."

"She would've let me go by now.." Wanda mumbled.

"You slip me a smart comment again, and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Wanda challenged. "Have the boys keep me home? When are you gonna accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, daddy?"

"When're you gonna stop lying to me?"

"I'm not lying!" Wanda defended. Her father's glare was stone cold. "I-I'm not-!"

"Wanda Venus Fairywinkle, you know I hate lying."

"And you know I hate when you control me!" The young fairy's anger was starting to take control, running very close to the brink of destruction. Her teeth clenched and her fists were like boulders, nearing to succumb to the hate brewing inside her.

"I'm keeping your head levelled!"

"And I'M sick of your meddling when you're never even home to begin with!"

"Why can't you just be honest with your father?!"

"'Cause I'm dating _Cosmo_, happy!?"

The hue of Big Daddy's eyes seemed to darken just a bit. "What?" He spat through gritted teeth. Sensing the storm building up, Blonda quickly poofed upstairs to avoid the situation.

Wanda, however, didn't move. She glared back at her father. "I'm sorry, daddy." She spoke, coldly. "But, that's the truth. I know you don't like him-"

"Like him!?" Big Daddy yelled, causing Wanda to flinch. "Your boyfriend is an idiot! Since when have you two started, again!?"

"We never split!" Wanda admitted. "We've been together since-well.."

"Since?"

"Since senior year of high school.."

"Oi, _per carità!_" Big Daddy exclaimed in Italian. "You've gotta be kidding me, Wanda! We've been over this!"

"We have, and it makes no difference."

"He's a moron!"

"And you're a JERK!"

"You don't talk to me like that under this roof!"

"I won't talk to you ever again if you keep trying to control my life!" Wanda exclaimed. "Daddy, I love Cosmo! And I'll love Cosmo until the end of time. And he loves me! There, I said it!"

"Please, what does an idiot like him know about raising a family?"

"This isn't about responsibility, daddy. Cosmo means the world to me."

"Peach," Big Daddy held a knuckle under her chin, "I don't wanna see you get hurt. How can you trust that that green haired dimwit will take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself." Wanda growled, shifting away from her father. "And I can certainly figure out where my happiness lies." The pink fairy lowered her gaze to the ground and back before continuing. "Daddy...when I'm with Cosmo, I finally know what it's like to feel cared about. To feel..worth something. I'm so use to..leading a life where I place myself where I'm told, where I'm _expected_ to be. And I don't have to do that with Cosmo. Around him, I can be myself. And it feels...amazing."

"Wanda, you know what I say about too much freedom." Big Daddy explained. "It's a stepping stone to chaos!"

"Daddy, I'm not set out for this kind of life." Wanda gestured around the foyer. "I know where my heart belongs, and it's not here. It's somewhere out _there_. With Cosmo. And you can judge me all you want daddy, but don't attack Cosmo. I know he wants this life just as much as I do, and I'm not making this decision based off of his aspirations. You, of all people, should know how much I want to be a godparent. And Cosmo..he-he's unlike any fairy I've ever met. I never knew I could laugh, let alone cry around someone as much as I can with him. And he's the only one who's ever let me open up, let me be myself. Daddy, Cosmo's freed me."

"You don't think I can do that?" Big Daddy defended. "Wanda, think about what you're doing for a second, you're giving your heart away to an idiot!"

Wanda scowled, finally having enough. "And you, daddy," she shook her head in disbelief, "you're only pushing me away."

No longer afraid of consequences, Wanda opened the door with a click, and slipped outside. Sensing that her father was not making any attempts to stop her, she shut the door. With a groan, the pink fairy began to make her way down the path, knowing she could deal with him later.

As Wanda exited the large gates of the house, she started on her way down the sidewalk. In recent incidents of almost getting caught, Wanda had dealt with Cosmo that if he picks her up, he'd be better parking a few ways away from the house. It meant the best for all of them. But, with a heavy heart, Wanda knew it wouldn't make much of a difference now.

When the familiar white car came into view, Wanda finally caught a glimpse of that green dot she'd been dying to see all day. As soon as Cosmo locked eyes with Wanda, his face nearly flushed like the first time they met. Slipping out of the car, he met with his girlfriend.

"Hey," he choked.

Wanda immediately caught onto his nervous tone. Cosmo's hair was a mess, and that could only indicate one thing to Wanda. He's been thinking hard. He always plays with his hair when doing so. Only in important situations would Cosmo do such a thing to himself.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Cosmo tugged at his collar. "Actually, I feel more free than ever."

Wanda was in no mood to question Cosmo after the confrontation with her father, so she she gave a soft smile instead. "That's good."

Cosmo smiled nervously, opening the car door for Wanda. Still grinning softly, Wanda slipped in before thanking her boyfriend for his courteous behaviour. Briefly, her thoughts on Big Daddy melted away. How was it possible that Cosmo just had that affect on her?

As Cosmo started the car, he couldn't help but steal many glances at his girlfriend. The drive here had scared him beyond recognition, knowing there was no turning back. Seeing Wanda felt like a world's relief, reminding him that he was leaving all else behind for a reason. And if she said no, then, his mother could say 'I told you so' all she wanted.

But, having Wanda nearby felt like that wasn't even a possibility.

"Are we gonna go?" Wanda giggled. Cosmo snapped out of reality and realized his hand remained unmoving on the keys to the ignition.

"Uh, yeah." Cosmo nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here from our first date." Wanda said.

"Déjà what?"

Wanda shook her head with a gentle smile, reaching over and lacing her fingers with Cosmo's. His hand held her's tightly in instinct, causing her heart to flutter from his warm grip.

"Nothing." Wanda assured. "But, whatever it is, don't be worried. It's just me, remember?"

"Just you?" Cosmo questioned.

"Yeah, just Wanda."

Cosmo swallowed and shrugged with a crooked smile. "You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm no genius but...'just' and 'Wanda' really don't go together."

Wanda's eyes lit up, holding her beloved's hand tighter. She tilted her head in supreme happiness. "How're you so incredibly sweet?"

The green fairy gave her a blank stare, blinking. "I don't know, I'd have to figure that out then tell you."

Wanda continued to laugh and Cosmo in turn smiled as he held her hand even tighter. There was no greater sound than Wanda's hearty laughter, he was certain about it. But once again, the rusty gears in Cosmo's head began to turn, and he remembered his course of action.

"So um," Cosmo cleared his throat, "could we maybe go to our spot? Y'know, on the hill?"

Wanda gently nodded in agreement. "Sure. Just..keep your arm wary of the gear stick, this time." The pink fairy somewhat cringed, thinking of how that ended up a disaster the last time they were atop that hill. But, even in a memory as such, it was pretty impossible for Wanda not to remember that night being absolutely incredible as she stared into Cosmo's eyes.

Cosmo started the car, but kept one hand on the wheel as he began to drive. His other hand remained in a tight lock with Wanda's, resting them gently on the dashboard of the car as they drove smoothly. Wanda inched over just enough to rest her head against Cosmo's shoulder. Stolen from the action, Cosmo's thumb absentmindedly stroked Wanda's hand in their grip as he laid his head down over her's.

They drove off into the night. Cosmo with the intentions of never going back, and Wanda not knowing what was to come.

But soon, very soon, would she be freed into the life she always wanted.

* * *

**Lmao, none of my stories are in chronological order. Also, I really don't like Mama Cosma. I never thought she was funny, only annoying and rude. ****But, I love that Big Daddy's character is a constant reference to _The Godfather, _****that always makes me laugh.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for reading! And as I said, I'm starting to run out of one-shot ideas so I would potentially like to write a FoP series. However, because it requires dedication, I would need a good idea (since there are already so many written and AMAZING stories). While I am thinking, if you have any ideas PLEASE suggest away. I would love to write a good series, but it requires more context than the one-shots.**

**Thanks, again!**

**~McSgwizzle**


End file.
